User talk:Lovelyb0nes
Welcome to Mass Effect Fanon Welcome to Mass Effect Fanon, and thank you for your future contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many improvements. :Before you edit, or continue to edit, please read our policies. If you do not understand something, or have a question, feel free to [[User talk:[[User:Bluethunder213|'Bluethunder']]Contact 20:09, July 23, 2010 (UTC)|ask]]. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on [[User talk:[[User:Bluethunder213|'Bluethunder']]Contact 20:09, July 23, 2010 (UTC)|my talk page]]! :Need more help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognize an established user. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! Joining the community Hey, ! Sorry if this added message seems a bit overwhelming after the huge welcome message you just received, but what I wanted to say is important enough to re-emphasize it here. I wanted to make sure you were as aware as possible of the fantastic community we have here on the wiki. There is literally so much to do beyond just working on your own articles. I definitely don't want to sound like I'm suggesting you shouldn't work on your own articles, but there's a larger community out there too and we'd all love for you to get involved! If you have any questions about the community, which I strongly encourage you to participate in, don't hesitate to ask me. Thanks, and once again welcome to Mass Effect Fanon! -- [[User:Bluethunder213|'Bluethunder']]Contact 20:09, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Re:Kymir Jhoeli Hi Lovelyb0nes, the reason there is no rule like the one you stated is because it is fine for other users to edit your work, only if the edit is to fix an error or something. Also, the notice you put could be added to the articles talk page and if the article is a story it can be moved to a narrative page. I hope that clears things up for you. -[[User:Bluethunder213|'Bluethunder']]Contact 18:51, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Re:Turians in RP Turians arrived on the Citadel in 700 CE, during the Krogan rebellions. -[[User:Bluethunder213|'Bluethunder']]Contact 16:13, July 26, 2010 (UTC) I suppose that the Krogan Rebellions and the Rachni War do tend to blur together in my mind....I apologize for bringing it up. Lovelyb0nes 16:15, July 26, 2010 (UTC) :Also, the quotation template works like this, Remember that you don't need to include the source on the article, just when you nominate the quote for quote of the week. Lastly, all the source is where the article came from or if it came from a fan-fiction story. I hope that helps. -[[User:Bluethunder213|'Bluethunder']]Contact 16:19, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Kranos Faaral Tell me what your plans are for him, and I'll consider it. :Ok, sounds pretty good. You can use both Kranos Faaral and Mike Yamada. Re: Hey Lovelyb0nes, despite what it looks, I do have a plan for those characters so I'm sorry that you can't use them. Feel free to create other characters. -[[User:Bluethunder213|'Bluethunder']]Contact 17:07, August 2, 2010 (UTC) :I'd be fine with you using Keren, though his timeline is around 900 CE. -[[User:Bluethunder213|'Bluethunder']]Contact 17:50, August 2, 2010 (UTC) :Sorry, he is apart of my plans. -[[User:Bluethunder213|'Bluethunder']]Contact 18:37, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Mark Aye, I have plans for him. But do tell me, what is an HPV? My answer may be yes depending on what an HPV is. An HPV is a high-profile victim. It's this term I came up with while planning out the new Modus Operandi of my serial killer character, Kymir Jhoeli. Kymir's life is dedicated to causing fear and panic in the universe, you see, and in my story for him he realizes he'll make more of an impact if he starts hunting down singular, powerful, widely-known to universally known people, or HPVs. For a better explanation of Kymir and HPVs, check out a message I sent to Infernal a while back about it. You have to agree though, Mark would make a good candidate for an HPV, no? @Above, I could let you use Mark at the end of his career, just about to be sent to trial for a controversial mission, no? And I could let you use my Turian Spectre, in the recent changes. Though, I am right now writing something about where Mark meets a high ranking ONAS leader and operative at a Citadel cafe. You want Kymir involved or something? And Mark, being a badass and all, can he involve in a high action fight with Kymir before dying? Then something happens, and he gets overpowered? Oh... Cool then! Durrlex Yeah, sure you can use him. Kymir is like Shepard on easy. Unstoppable! Or is he....? It's okay! Anyways, you wanna have Kymir take out that Turian... Kahlius? He's more corrupt than racist, though! Gah. I wasn't clear... But I know. This sounds funny, but... Thanks for killing him! I was having trouble thinking of a way to kill him. Assassinations by sniper are just old. Re: The RP Its a heading, so: # . I hope that helps. -[[User:Bluethunder213|'Bluethunder']]Contact 01:20, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Sure, you could be an adviser for the council. -[[User:Bluethunder213|'Bluethunder']]Contact 01:30, August 4, 2010 (UTC) RE: Kymir Jhoeli Screenshot Hello sorry I haven't gotten back to you yet. As according to my userpage I have been up in New York for the past few days and internet costs twelve dollars in the hotel per night. For your screenshot it is a possibility but will take some digging through the game. I do not have any photoshop and cropping the image makes a 'Pinnacle' watermark over the photo which makes it look quite bad. I will be able to hopefully find a good Turian. My first idea is Sergeant Haron, the C-Sec who works the scanner and thinks you are dead when you first go to the citadel. However he is C-Sec so that may be a downside. I have been reading your page. Possibly make him disguise himself as C-Sec to make the image more fitting or if you have Photoshop you might be able to get something in. If you have any comments, questions, or requests for this shot then message me and we can hopefully work it out and get a time frame going. Foxtrot12 18:56, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Alright good we can make it easy. I will get everything set up and get to work. Be aware he will possibly be standing at a terminal I can't remember every detail. It will probably zoom in on Haron's face as well. I will try taking two to see which one you like better and you could use both of them. I generally take screenshots at night as it is easier and with less people so expect them then around one to four in the morning eastern time. I will start a new message thread and post both shots for you. If you have any more comments, questions, or requests for this shot then message me and we can adress them. Foxtrot12 19:16 , August 5, 2010 (UTC) Alright I figured I needed a screenshot for Georgie so I can make a Red Team gallery. So I had to start a new account and figured if I already had one started then what the hell why shouldn't I just get your screenshots to. Here they are I hope they are satisfactory if not message me if they are add them or just one and pick up the fashionista achievement. Foxtrot12 21:31, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Alright I got it in. As for help. You can ask me anytime for a screenshot. And another thing. to add an image look to the right of the center icons under insert and click on the picture frame that will give you a page to pick pictures from. Then click it add a caption (Optional) then click insert and you have it in. Hope that helped. If you need anything else then contact me. Foxtrot12 22:26, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Re: Oh, don't worry I'm gonna use it for a different character. Mattpaul092 00:25, August 6, 2010 (UTC) RE: The RP I agree with you and find it sad that after all that everbody planned for it. We lost interest in less than two weeks. I have been a member of a lot of roleplays in the COD Wiki that I permenantly resigned from yesterday so I could focus more effort here. And from my experience there I predict that a little time will pass and people will return. But trying to encourage a return is a good idea. I hope that this RP does get some more users in as it would be a shame to see it die. Foxtrot12 03:26, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Hey, just wanted to tell you I made a blog as a way of bringing up the issue over the RP. I saw it more effiecent than sending a message. Let's hope it works. Foxtrot12 04:46, August 8, 2010 (UTC) The RP is back up! :D Man, your posts rock! The advisor you play as has such detailed thoughts! I personally think my posts are somewhat drab, but, thanks! I have to agree with Elite, your posts are interesting and provide a great emotional subplot to the RP. Tyrin, his son going to war, and tyrin killing off his son's kids. Interesting and emotional. Just wanted to congratulate and compliment you on that. Foxtrot12 06:01, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, I am excited to see how this turns out. As I feel we are providing the base of many canon elements especially the Genophage and Krogan Rebellions. Kind of neat. Maybe Bioware will see this and add some to a codex entry in ME3 on the Rachni Wars. Just maybe. Anyway this RP is going well. Do you have a character on Omicron by any chance? as it has not been edited for some time. Foxtrot12 06:29, August 10, 2010 (UTC) RE: Bioware Think it woukld be cool. But I doubt we have the base required to get something in. However it is worth a try. I would recomend getting a minor codex entry involving the council era. If you can make a petition I am in all the damn way. As well with the council era. Why did I kill Tryin's son? We could have been great friends. Foxtrot12 20:23, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Re: Could've Been Friends I don't at all. To be honest I was going to have Telia as a favor bring Takavor forward to answer for what he did to Tyrin's son and the Gradorm Clan. I provided the vivid description of tyrin's son's death and put it on the news so Tyrin could see it. I just had this vision of Takavor walking up to the little bridge thing across from the council with Telia, Roraan, and Tyrin standing there. Then Takavor sticks his spear into the ground and pulls out the head of tyrin's son. Then throws it at tyrin's feet and says. "He was delicious." So in your next post try to get a councilor to get Takavor over here. I was planning on it anyway. Foxtrot12 20:45, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Re: Shit Man Okay. One the overlord's armor would have absorbed the blow. Two Tyrin was wounded I felt that was fair play as I was not expecting you to kill Takavor off you did not explecitly state that I believe you said tyrin would try to hae takavor killed. Three Telia will come through. Four Marr's helmet absorbed the blow. Five I didn't touch Fretly. Hoped that cleared things up. I wanted to give the Dezba a savage last strike to see their personality through. As we will surely take action against them for this. I can clean up the entry to say they all survived. Foxtrot12 02:27, August 11, 2010 (UTC) I just cleaned it up. It is obivious Takavor didn't kill anyone but made a serious rage impact I will make Telia come through you will undoubtebly do the same with Tyrin. And some retaliation will be brought in the form of Dezba avenging their loss and killing salarians on the Citadel which will lead to drastic action against the Dezba from the council which will eventually make the Dezba extinct and explain why they are no longer around. I have it all planned out. Foxtrot12 02:35, August 11, 2010 (UTC). Exactly. This was the main reason. Because I felt we needed a reason why the dezba were not in ME I thought that this act would bring retaliation so much that they would be left on their homeworld where if you read up on their history you would realize they would wipe themselves out soon enough. Excited to see the retaliation efforts. I am going to play as Liuetenant Dervan, the Batarian I made on Ragnora so I can still keep up the fight there. Foxtrot12 02:45, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Alright I agree. I will check out the 40th post. Sorry I didn't see it. Been working on the Darren Walker page. Foxtrot12 03:31, August 11, 2010 (UTC) I just read it. Good. I am going to make a 41st post to further set the mood. Foxtrot12 03:33, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Re: I read that note on the page, and I tried to create a new page for it but every time I try, my internet browser locks up and tells me I lost connection. I find it odd since editing pages is fine, its just making pages. -[[User:Bluethunder213|'Bluethunder']]Contact 01:03, August 12, 2010 (UTC) RE: Seriously Sadly I lack the heart to say goodbye to Takavor. And i feel that the dezba return would be interesting for the rebellions and a major gamechanger to "Spice it up" if the krogans turn to a losing side. Everbody seeing a dezba army out of the blue. I do realize that alot of people worked to take him down. And I feel he died unfairly as you made him kill foran which made Tyrin kill him. But I am fine with a vote. And for Marr, krogans can be intelligent, look at Okeer. Foxtrot12 02:28, August 12, 2010 (UTC) I understand. And I agree with dezba demise..eventually. However Takavor did not have to kill Foran you could have picked a different dezba. But no use complaining about the past. I am hoping in the krogan rebellions I will get at least get another post for Takavor. Poor Takavor *sniff*. Foxtrot12 03:47, August 12, 2010 (UTC) I would like to point out we do not have proof of that. The first known canon ressurection was of shepard in the Lazarus Project we have no proof that it was the first. And for money. Marr selling slaves, taking money from the council for an army, and selling valuable artifacts his men bring in he should have a few billion. And yes I know I am a little to attached to Takavor. Foxtrot12 21:22, August 12, 2010 (UTC) RE: Compromise I think we have to agree to disagree and call a vote. I would like to point out that asari, salarian, and krogan scientists are all involved. All of whom would be killed upon completion. As well it took the humans two years and at least four billion. Marr has money coming in constantly and has a few centuries not two years but a few hundred to ressurect Takavor. And Marr needs him as a leader for the dezba armies who will surely follow him. As well the ressurection of a feared savage by now taught about in citadel history classes is bound to have a terror impact. All to Marr's advantage. So I think we should vote on the page of Takavor's ressurection winning and him returning to strike fear into the hearts of the citadel for a few more years or his plan failing due to scientists, money, or being discovered in a raid by asari commandos or salarian stg. As I feel we can get something done. But for Takavor we both are unwilling to surrender. Foxtrot12 22:11, August 12, 2010 (UTC) I will discuss it with him. I think now is an acceptable time. However I am not sure Tyrin is the type to give it. Your call. You could use Telia as she would be more appriote to give the order. But Tyrin I am not sure. Still your call. Have we reached a verdicy on Takavor? Or should we cross that bridge in the next RP? Foxtrot12 00:33, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Where does the Dezban massacre take place again? Post? Just a tip. After you post your head, put three of these: ' around one side of your character's name, three on both sides, instead of the second header, okay? Thanks! I know. I would explain it as a breakdown mentally. She has watched people be murdered for five hundred years. She just watched an entire species die and that woke up her senses in a way. She realized what she was doing and had thought all along she was doing it for the greater good. But she realized it and hated it and herself. She couldn't bear it anymore realizing what she had become. She wanted death. Does that make sense? She saw herself as a monster and needed to die. She just coudn't take it. And I feel it adds a themed touch to the kind of sunset this RP is going to. As well as to the dark nature of the Dezba Exctinction. Foxtrot12 05:06, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Considering that the kr does not start for around 200 more years. It is pretty safe to assume that most if not all non long living species characters will die. Foxtrot12 20:19, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Somethin' New Every Day I've released something new. Mass Effect Comics! Checkitout-EM's Daily Comics. :D I'm not Foxtrot, but digging through the bowels of my crashed ME2 PC's screenshots, I found two pics for your Krogan, and if you need, I'll get you an Asari. But I don't have many good pics. Alright. Ratch and the mechanic are two different people. If you would like a Ratch one then the MEW has a wonderful upper body shot of him that would definately be satisfactory. As for the mechanic if you want him it will take a few days. Your call. --Foxtrot12 01:17, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Keelah se'lai!-That;s going to be my new sig, soon. Anyways, your welcome. But, unfortunately, I don't have many Asari, so he might have to handle that. But maybe! Is Tyrin working on the Genophage??? :) Aah. I see. So, pretty much a "rough draft" to the Genophage? Lieph *I think that Lieph should die. It would be a fitting end to the RP on the Citadel, and would allow for the election of a new Asari Councilor. Tell me what you think. **Well, this hatred is coming from a Manaban, Dezban, Krogan, and Batarian angle, which makes up a more than significant percentage of the population. However, how about we come to a compromise. The Manaba kill the imposter, but in order to prevent more Manaba and Batarians from attempting to assassinate him, Lieph must pretend that he is dead, and remain in hiding, and under the protection of the STG on the Salarian homeworld, which means that a new Asari councilor will be elected. Then when he becomes the Salarian Councilor he must do so underneath a different name. Basically, the Galaxy must think he is dead, and must remain thinking that he is dead.